Frosty the Snowman/Strategies
*With the changes as of Christmas 2016, Frosty can be a potential candidate for the main damage-dealer role. This potential is however situationally diminished by the fact he is the third most expensive crusader in the roster. Even when his skills seem much more powerful than the usual candidates like Jim, Werewolf and Hermit, he lags behind them by approximately 300-400 levels for the same leveling cost, which means that the level-200-bonus multiplier would fall short by millions of times. This however will turn into an advantage when Werewolf or Hermit become level-capped, or simply in formations where Frosty's DPS buffs are overwhelmingly good. *If Frosty is your main damage-dealer, be sure to position him where there are at least 6 other crusaders around him, and of course placing any positional buffs for him to take advantage of, in order to maximize the Chilling Power effect. **You may also want to place as many supernatural crusaders in the formation as possible to take advantage of Snowball Fight's bonus of 500% DPS per supernatural crusader. See Category:Mission Tag Supernatural. The amount needed to make him competitive will vary depending on the comparative gear of Frosty and your other DPS, but generally three or four other supernaturals is a good start. **Formations that utilize a grid such as the Princess' Pool Party Plane Formation can potentially have more than six adjacent crusaders, as diagonal adjacency still counts. The Aeroplane formation has a seven-adjacency slot between the "tail" and upper "wing" of the aircraft, (#4 in the Plane Formation diagram linked above) making Frosty even more powerful in that formation than he normally is. **Pilot Pam is not normally ideally suited as a same-column buffer for Frosty, as normally you would want two other crusaders in the same column. She is however a good choice in the plane formation, where Frosty's ideal formation slot only has one other slot in the same column. *You do not need to switch over to Thalia to activate Storm Rider, for Frosty also has this skill as well. You should utilise whichever crusader has the best item buffing their Storm Rider ability whenever it is off cooldown. *You can also use Frosty as an non-human Crusader in a Werewolf-Build, especially for his %-DPS bonus. But when you do, remember not to skill Frosty's absorb ability so that the Werewolf's DPS will not be reduced. *Each Crusader with Storm Rider has a legendary item that provides a legendary effect buff to Storm Rider. Freezing Snowman Pipe of Ice Cold Smoke (Golden Legendary) quadruples the effect of Storm Rider at the first level, while doubling its cooldown. It doubles both every level thereafter, which makes Legendary Frosty a little different to other crusaders in the same bench slot: he will be better for short runs, because a high level on his legendary will front-load the effect of many Storm Rider uses. (He may also be better for runs that are going to be left overnight just once, as levelling up the item at all will make the Storm Rider cooldown longer than 8 hours, avoiding the possibility of "missing" a use of stormrider) *Using Mycall in conjunction with Frosty yields the best Storm Rider damage bonus possible, assuming no time is spent idling on one area during the run. It takes a minimum of 20 hours for Littlefoot to build up enough XP to have the same cast value of SR, and another hour past that for every cast of SR. If doing multiple day resets or if using time warps anyways (such as for event currency), then Littlefoot is better assuming equal gear. Otherwise, Frosty is better. If you do not have Mycall, then Frosty is likely not a viable SR caster for you, since leveling his SR effect legendary makes SR worse in terms of DPS gained per hour for each level. In that case, the comparison is between TES/Thalia and Littlefoot. Ultimately, the legendary crafts and levels can be shifted between each character to fit your current reset, so experimenting with end SR values for varying types of runs is an option.